


Deceptively Gentle

by EliteDelieght



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteDelieght/pseuds/EliteDelieght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Raikou wakes in a panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptively Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Copy and pasted from my tumblr [yamibakuraofficial]

Some nights Raikou wakes up in a panic.  
He wakes up to images of metal flashing in the moonlight. Blood that looks black against skin that has no right being so pale. Flowers swaying in the deceptively gentle breeze and Raimei staring in abject horror.  
But Gau always looks so peaceful, laying between red blossoms and smiling up at Raikou. Smiling like he’s the one that needs to be comforted. Smiling like this isn’t _his fault his fault all his fault he killed Gau he killed his uncle they’re dead it’s all his fault._  
He wakes up gasping for air and shaking, his skin slick with sweat despite the quiet humming of the air conditioner.  
Gau is always lying next to him, his chest rising and falling gently, and his face absent of it’s usual worry. The wrinkle between his eyebrows that Raikou always laughs about is smoothed by sleep.  
But he’s still lying so still, looks far too… dead.  
Raikou chokes back a sob, his fingers twisting into the fabric of Gau’s shirt, shaking him gently. And the smaller boy opens his eyes, brows furrowing in confusion. He’s tired, his words clouded with sleep. “Raikou-san…?”  
But the only response he gets is a head pressed to his chest. Gau brings his hand up slowly, pressing it into Raikou’s coarse hair. It brushes against his palm, but he can only feel how the samurai’s shoulders tremble. As his head clears, he can hear the man whispering into his chest, words muffled against fabric.  
He’s apologizing, over and over and over again.  
And Gau whispers reassurances, holds him close, kisses his cheeks while he continues to shake silently, tears not quite falling from brown eyes.  
Neither of them sleep much on these nights, but Gau simply makes extra coffee in the morning. And life goes on.


End file.
